


Love you with all the madness in my soul

by IraBragi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean finds a way to express his feelings, F/M, Finally, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol, classic rock, and a little angelic help conspire to get Dean to tell Cas how he feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you with all the madness in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta AU – This takes place at some undetermined point in the series probably somewhere after season 8 (you can imagine it wherever you see it fitting best.) Cas and Dean had sex but in true Winchester style Dean is freaking out about everything and refusing to talk or admit how much Cas means to him and Cas is afraid that Dean doesn’t want him and regrets it.
> 
> Sam is sick of the tension and drags them both to a bar then goads a very drunk Dean into karaoke. The DJ (who has a suspicious sweet tooth) chooses a song...

     “I dare you to get up there and sing!” Sam knocks back his double of whiskey and motions for another round. Dean is already two shots ahead of him but Cas still seems fairly sober.

     “What is the point of “daring” Dean to do a thing? Will he not do what he wants regardless?” Cas tilts his head in his signature, “I may be teasing you or I might really not understand” look and stares thoughtfully at his drink.

     “That's not the point Cas, and Dean I double dog dare you! This is payback for that time in the root cellar with those disgusting rotting veggies.”

     Sam knows he will have a massive headache tomorrow but, damm, it feels good to just cut lose for a night. No saving the world, no worrying about whatever it is that is going on between Dean and the resident angel. Just way more alcohol than his liver would prefer and maybe, judging by the looks that the redhead across the room had been sending him, a very pleasant night.

     “You're just trying to get rid of me so you can make a move on that chick you keep checking out.” Dean mumbles. Sam almost backs down, it's rare to see Dean truly wasted, as much as he normally drinks, but he has been in a foul mood for weeks now and Sam is determined to get some payback.

     “Nuhu, I dared you fair and square. 'Sides you aren't half bad unlike whatever noise that girl up there is making.” He nodded toward the twenty something who is trying to sing a country song wayyy to hard.

     “You should sing Dean” Cas cuts in, “I love all of my father's creations but even I have been considering if temporally removing the voice of the woman who is currently singing would not be the kindest action for everyone in the room.”

     Dean looked at Cas oddly, probably trying to decide if he is serious or not and drains his glass again.

    “Sure, hell – why not?” He gets up and flashing Sam and Cas his signature cocky grin ambles up to the stage just as the current song is (mercifully) finished. The DJ nods to the last signer as she hurries back to her table of giggling friends and hands Dean the mic.

     “Do you have _Eye of the Tiger_ man?” Dean asks.

     “Not how this works my friend” the DJ replies around a mouthful of snickers. “ _I_ pick the song and _you_ hope I'm not in a mood for Taylor Swift.” Dean looks murderous at that but relaxes as the speakers begin vibrating to the rhythm of classic rock.

     Sam's not familiar with the song but clearly Dean is as his grin grows and he shoots them a wink. Sam groans, almost regretting what he has started. Clearly Dean is determined to play this up as much as possible.

“In the day we sweat it out on the streets of a runaway American dream  
At night we ride through the mansions of glory in suicide machines  
Sprung from cages out on highway nine,  
Chrome wheeled, fuel injected, and steppin' out over the line”

     It's not hard to see why Dean likes this song. Sam briefly wonders if – in a different world – Dean would have been the next Bruce Springsteen. Crooning his love of Baby and the open road. Maybe he would have even found someone other than his little brother to share the front seat with.

“H-Oh, Baby this town rips the bones from your back  
It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap  
We gotta get out while we're young”

      Dean pauses, rolling his hips a little and swaggering -

“`Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run

Yes, girl we were”

      Sam knows Dean well enough to realize that he is flirting with someone and he scans the room trying figure out who has caught his eye.

“Wendy let me in I wanna be your friend

I want to guard your dreams and visions”

     Sam tries to follow his gaze but strangely Dean seems to be looking at the table where he and Cas are sitting. Sam looks back at Cas hoping that he might have figured out who the mystery lady is but something in the angel's face makes Sam'e eyes dart between his brother on stage and his friend sitting next to him and back.

  
“Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims  
And strap your hands 'cross my engines  
Together we could break this trap  
We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back”

     There is no mistaking it – either the seductive huskiness in Dean's voice or the look on Cas' face.

  
“H-Oh, Will you walk with me out on the wire  
`Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider  
But I gotta know how it feels  
I want to know if love is wild  
Babe I want to know if love is real

Oh, can you show me”

     It's not like Sam is too surprised that his pig headed brother and Cas have finally taken the next step. They have been making sex eyes at each other for how many years now? And it would explain the strange tension between them lately. It's the rawness in Dean's voice that shocks him.

     Dean, the man who thinks having sex with a woman more than once is a “relationship.” Who can't leave a bar without someone's number, who preaches that emotions and relationships just get a hunter dead – he is in love.

“Beyond the Palace hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard  
Girls comb their hair in rearview mirrors  
And the boys try to look so hard  
The amusement park rises bold and stark  
Kids are huddled on the beach in a mist  
I wanna die with you Wendy on the street tonight  
In an everlasting kiss”

     Cas' face is no less intriguing. Sam had often wondered what it was that really made the warrior of God stay around. If you took away the awkward attempts to act human and guilt over his past, what it was that made the angel tick. As Cas himself once put it he was a “multidimensional stream of purpose” but here he was sitting in a dive bar in Kansas with eyes only for the human he would (and so often had) given everything for without asking anything in return. It occurred to Sam that maybe Cas had never asked for anything because the one thing he wanted could only be given freely.

“One, two, three, four!

The highway's jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive  
Everybody's out on the run tonight  
But there's no place left to hide  
Together Wendy we can live with the sadness”

     Relationships and hunting, much less saving the world a time or two, didn't really mix. Sam never blamed Dean for being gun-shy with anything that smelled of attachment but if there was anyone who could possibly know his brother and walk beside him through whatever might come it was Castiel – Dean's own guardian angel.

  
“I'll love you with all the madness in my soul”

     Dean and Castiel's eyes lock and something sparks between them. Sam finds himself looking away, this is their moment and he can't find it in himself to be jealous. If anyone deserves happiness it is his brother. And Cas – well angel or not if he breaks Dean's heart Sam will kick his feathery ass. Somehow he doesn’t think that he will need to though.

“H-Oh, Someday girl I don't know when  
We're gonna get to that place  
Where we really wanna go  
And we'll walk in the sun”

     In their world happy endings are practically non-existent and Sam harbors no illusions. On the other hand if there is anyone who is the poster child for defying heaven, hell, and anything in between for those he loves it is Dean Winchester.

  
“But till then tramps like us  
Baby we were born to run”

     As Dean would say “the chick flick moment” was over and Dean's voice drips sex and swagger as he shreds his air guitar and belts out the last few lines. Just thinking about it Sam decides a shower is his top priority once he gets back to the bunker. A shower and – if the look Cas was giving Dean was any indication – headphones. No, scratch that he was going make plans to be somewhere else to be for the next few days – preferably out of the state.

“Oh honey, tramps like us

Baby we were born to run

Come on with me, tramps like us  
Baby we were born to run”

     Dean finished with a flourish of the mic and hands it back to the DJ who claps him on the back and oddly says,

     “Good singing man, took you long enough”

     Sam could have sworn there was something about the DJ that reminded him of someone... but then Dean is back at the table and tossing the keys to Cas.

     “Heay man, you are the closest to sober, wanna call it a night?” Cas caches the keys and looks to Sam,

     “Are you going to come with us or attempt to convince the woman who you have been looking at to engage in intercourse?” Sam splutters at Cas' word choice but she is very pretty and soundproof or not he has no interest in being at the bunker tonight.

     “Naw, you guys go, I'll see you tomorrow.”

     Dean gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder “Awesome. Good luck with the chick man” and turns to follow Cas.

     “Cas” Sam calls and the angel turns back to him, “Heay... watch his back will you” Sam finds himself without the words to say everything he means but Cas, bless him, understands anyway. 

     “I always to do”


End file.
